


Still the Same/始终如一

by soul200



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul200/pseuds/soul200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Steve变回那个来自布鲁克林的瘦弱小子时，他害怕变得无用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the Same/始终如一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269486) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



> 授权：
> 
> shinysylver
> 
> I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm honored that you want to translate it into Chinese. I am fine with that as long as you clearly label the author information and link back to the original. Also, please send me a link to it when you're done! :D

Steve叹了口气，看着镜子里自己的模样。他几乎快忘了他在/那之前/的样子。他倾向前，抬起头。见鬼的太瘦弱了，他的衣服没一件合身，还得在皮带上重新开个洞就为了不让裤子掉下去。

“Steve？”Tony透过浴室门叫着。“你到底有没有打算从那出来？我确信那没你想的那么糟糕。”

Tony的话让一声近乎歇斯底里的笑声溢出他的喉咙。没那么糟糕？这简直是恐怖。Steve做了那么多让自己变得有用。他走了那么远，牺牲了/一切/，却落得所有努力都被Loki的一个/恶作剧/夺走。这部分是最糟糕的。一个恶作剧。他失去了超级士兵血清的能力，却都不是因为有谁有什么旷世的邪恶目标要达成。恶作剧之神真是说对了。

Steve不想离开浴室。他不想看到当Tony终于看见他这副样子时的表情，但他从来不是一个懦夫。如果他可以用这样的身体面对布鲁克林最大的恶棍，那当然他也能面对Tony。

Steve深吸一口气，打开了门。他昂着头离开了浴室，接着抬眼看着Tony——够怪的不是么？他之前从不需要抬起头看Tony。

“所以这......这是你没喝政府的超级果汁时的样子？”Tony问道，他的眼睛扫视着Steve的身体。

“对，”Steve回答，下颚抬高。

“我看过老爸的档案，当然，那里头有照片，但我还是没想到你会这么，”Tony顿了下，似乎在搜寻合适的用词，“矮。”

“这就是所有你要说的？”Steve深呼吸了一次，保持他能做到的最大程度的笔直挺拔。“是的，我很矮。我很矮而且很瘦而且大多数时间都很没用，感谢那个胡搅蛮缠的北欧神。所以你随时可以走了现在，我甚至不会因此对你有意见。”

Tony瞪大眼“走？我干嘛要那么做？”

Steve双臂交叉在胸前。“我见过你喜欢追逐的男性类型。美国队长符合那个单子，但Steve Rogers，来自布鲁克林的瘦小子，不符合。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“你依旧是那个觉得注射高危实验性药物是个好主意的傻冒。我肯定要是给你一半机会的话，你现在都会冲去揍希特勒。不管你是很瘦还是咋样，你都是美国队长。”

Steve不确定Tony是在试图让他安心还是在侮辱他，但为了他们的这段关系，他决定顺着前一条思路。“所以你是说这个，”他比划着自己的身体，“对你来说没关系？”

“不见得，不。”Tony说。“权威鉴定我可不是最容易约会相处的家伙，所以我可不想因为这种事吓跑唯一一个足够勇敢——或者足够蠢——到能忍受我的家伙。”

又一次的，Steve不确定Tony到底是不是在赞美他，但重要部分表明的一清二楚。Tony不会离开他，不管又有什么事发生了，他还有Tony。

Steve呼出一口气（他都没意识到自己憋着），肩膀放松。“万一我不能找回血清能力呢？我不能再变得无用了。”

“那我会帮你搞套装甲”Tony耸耸肩。“我知道那很难相信，但要是没那机械强化的话我也没那么厉害的。”

Steve微笑。“你会那样做？”

“我当然会，”Tony答道。他走向前，用一只温暖的手托住Steve的脸，倾下身，嘴唇擦着Steve的。“你应该问都不需要问的。”


End file.
